Battle of Wits
by PenNameIsZipper
Summary: after finishing all his paper work we know that will never happen Xemnas gets bored and decides to pull a prank. Vexen and Zexion give him a massive headache and he decides to prank both at the same time. Readto seewhat it is. M for some yaoi twist mayb
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Vexen, Zexion, or Xemnas if I did there would be a random threesome in the hall that was interactive >.>;;

Xemnas looked at the paper he signed. He picked it up and filled it the rest of the way out. Perfect. This was just a typical day for The Superior, nothing new. When he finished and put the paper in its correct place he sat down and looked at his desk and found something odd. There was nothing on it. Xemnas looked around his desk. Nothing. Xemnas blinked. He had finished his paperwork. That had never happened once in his non-existent and existent life. What could he do?

Xemnas had nothing and had absolutely no idea on what he could do in his really rare spare time. Xemnas stared at the ceiling for fifteen minutes had past and he was very bored. Xemnas thought of anything anyone else would do. The answer in his head that was the most done around here was either get drunk or pulls a very childish prank. Between the two Xemnas decided that a childish prank would be more fun that throwing up in a toilet for three hours. The big question on pulling a childish prank was: who would be the victim and what would he do to them? Vexen ran in as soon as he started thinking on the 'who' part. Vexen did not look like a happy wonton at the moment. In fact, he looked very upset about something and Xemnas had a feeling he was going to hear all about it. 

"Superior! You need to talk to people about putting soap in my test tubes again…"Vexen ranted for awhile to Xemnas about safety hazards that it could have caused. Xemnas was getting very annoyed. Xemnas tuned him out like usual. Staring at Vexen blankly. He made it look like he had spaced out and didn't care. He wanted to have Vexen storm out and leave him to plot on his prank on some still unknown victim. Vexen didn't take the hint on leaving ad continued his rant. ' Why does number eleven put up with him?' Xemnas thought, still, not paying attention to Vexen at all. But unfortunately the superior was getting a big headache. A big, monstrous headache. 

"Number four…leave I will see to it at a more appropriate time, I have something more important at the moment" Xemnas said, almost through gritted teeth. Vexen stopped in mid sentence and glared at the superior for lack of caring about safety and being rude. He walked out of Xemnas' office. Xemnas grasped his aching head. It was pounding like a child beating on pots and pans on the kitchen floor. Xemnas looked at the spot that Vexen had been and a devilish smile crept up his face. He had found his victim. Xemnas still didn't know what to do. Xemnas winced as a very angry and slightly burnt Zexion came busting in. Zexion looked like a psycho serial killer that had been triggered to kill. His hair was in complete disarray; his gloves and cloak were torn and burnt. The cloaked schemer's eye was abnormally twitching. Xemnas didn't know if he should be scared or laugh at the sight of poor Zexion. Who walked up and threw the charred text on the desk. Xemnas' eyes widened. This was definitely not like number six. When they were apprentices he was calm and collected.

"Number six, please, leave and come back when you have calmed down" Xemnas said, not exactly thrilled with one headache on top of another. Zexion glared at Xemnas and stormed out of the office. He slammed the door, making the walls shake. Which caused Xemnas to wince in pain at the loud slamming noise. Xemnas groaned in pain.

"Eehhhh…curse you Vexen and Zexion" Xemnas whined. Just as he said that a light bulb went off in his head. 'I can pull a nasty prank on both of them at the same time' he thought as a smile reappeared on his face. Now all Xemnas wanted was revenge for his raging headache. '…Now…what to do…ah after a nap to get rid of this headache….' Xemnas thought at he got up and walked to his room. Xemnas opened the door to his room and shut it behind him. Without turning on the light and getting out of his clothes, he flopped on to the bed and closed his eyes. Not even three minutes after lying down, Xemnas fell in a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Xemnas yawned waking up from his nap. The headache had gone away mostly . He felt refreshed and a little more relaxed. Xemnas smiled. It was plot time which was one of the things that he did best. 

'hmmmmm I could make things interesting….' the silver haired man thought. 

Xemnas all the sudden had a bright idea to send both of them to dominate each other and see who would come out on top. He carefully wrote on two note cards his instructions and summoned a dusk. 

"I want you to give this one to Number four" Xemnas said, handing him one of the note cards. 

He summoned another dusk.

"I want you to give this note card to number six" Xemnas said, handing him the note card. The dusk sped off.

--

Vexen was cleaning his test tubes out when a dusk arrived into his lab. He took the note card and read it. 

'your mission is to dominate Zexion. You may not protest or say anything about it to Zexion or anyone else. This is a direct order from your superior.'

Vexen sighed and tucked his note card into his cloak. This was a waist of time but he needed to finish this quickly so he could get back and do his work. 

--

Zexion had a broom. Yes a broom and he was sweeping up the ashes of books from the fire that Axel had started in the library. He was no where near done the entire half of the library had been consumed by flames. Demyx had helped put it out. 

The dusk went over to Zexion and gave him the note card. Zexion read it. 

'your mission is to dominate Vexen. You may not protest or say anything about it to Vexen or anyone else. This is a direct order from your superior.'

Zexion sighed. Time waster. The dusk went off to deliver the news to its master that its job was completed. 


End file.
